


First Impressions

by charmed_seconds



Series: A King and His Warlock [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon. </p><p>Third in line for the throne of Britain and Northern Ireland.  </p><p>Music professor at St. Andrew's C of E High School in London, England.</p><p>Husband to Merlin Pendragon nee Ambrosius. </p><p>Father to Arianna Elizabeth Pendragon and Alexander William Matthew Pendragon.</p><p>Covered in tattoos.</p><p>Deemed unfit to rule, horrible husband, and failure as a father by society.</p><p>And everyday, Merlin strives to show society that they're wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mask of Ink Hides A Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> For a KinkMe_Merlin Fill :
> 
> Despite coming from a background of high social status where appearance is everything, Arthur has lots of tattoos from jaw to toes and to his fingers. (And a few piercings if desired.) Which is why when it becomes news that Arthur and Merlin start trying to start a family the public and media are skeptical of Arthur's ability to be a good father.
> 
> Basically I just want badass tattooed Arthur being the most doting father and husband ever with Merlin and their new baby and proving all the skeptics wrong.

 

                His fingers – long, thin, and beautiful – traced along the sharp detail of the ink that decorated his lover’s chest. They went over knots and twists before they followed the lacy, elegant lettering of his own name. He followed the long tail of the ‘N’ to a roaring dragon that was curled up on Arthur’s ribs; its tail slipping below the waistband. Its wings – flared out and colored in a stunning array of golds and reds – stretched until they reached the top of Arthur’s shoulders. Nibbling on his bottom lip, Merlin’s fingers followed the path of ink that was closest to his heart. It was displayed proudly on the side of Arthur’s neck, always visible and bright with its blues and silvers, was the name of their precious daughter, Arianna.

            “Having fun?”

            Merlin chuckled and peered up to greet his lover with a smile and kiss, “Maybe.”

            Arthur smirked, his hand quickly catching Merlin’s traveling one, “Don’t start something you can’t finish, _Mer_ lin.”

            “That’s exactly how we got Arianna in the first place,”

            Arthur smiled, his eyes brightening as he thought of their daughter, “I’m surprise she’s not already in here.”

            Merlin hummed before sitting up. “She’s probably into something.” He whispered as he leaned to get his t-shirt from the floor.

            Arthur stood up and stretched, inked skin becoming distorted as he did. “I’ll go get her. I’m feeling amusement park today.”

            Hearing nothing from his lover, Arthur turned in the doorway. Seeing Merlin’s frown, Arthur took a few steps towards him, “What’s wrong?”

            “It’s just –“Merlin stopped and shook his head, “Amusement park sounds wonderful, Arthur, I’m sure Arianna will love it.”

            Smiling sadly, Arthur drew Merlin close, “We’ll ignore them. They'll soon grow tired of us. We just have to wait for Morgana to pop one out and we’ll be right as rain.”

            Merlin shook his head, “You’re of royal blood, Arthur, and they’ll never get tired of you.”

            Arthur lightly pecked Merlin’s lips, “Media always get tired of the domestic scene, Love. Especially when it’s going great. They want drama, and drama is exactly what Morgana is.”

            “We go see Auntie ‘Gana?”

            Turning, Arthur smiled at their little three-year-old daughter. Hair as bright as his own and eyes as blue as Merlin’s, Arianna Elizabeth Pendragon was the only woman that stole Arthur’s heart at first glance. Grinning, Arthur crouched low and swept his daughter into his arms; playfully growling and nipping at her once she was. The girl’s squealing laughter caused warmth to bubble in his heart. “Papa, down. Daddy, help!”

            Merlin’s giggles joined in. “Bad dragon,” Merlin’s playful scolding made Arthur turn towards his partner with an exaggerated pout, “And how is my princess doing today?” Merlin greeted, his fingers weaving through Arianna’s long golden hair.

            “Pancakes, Daddy. Pwease?”

            Merlin chuckled, “Can Daddy go potty first?”

            Arianna frowned before sighing, “I guess.”

            Merlin glanced at Arthur, “She is your daughter,” he whispered before finally heading towards the bathroom.

            Arthur smiled at his daughter, “How about we go get dressed before breakfast?”

            “Princess dress!”

            “Hmm, we’ll have to see if it’s clean,” Arthur answered as he walked through the flat, wary of the numerous pink toys that seemed to be constantly scattered around.

            “Princess dress!”

            Arthur rolled his eyes and eased Arianna’s bedroom door open. Setting her on the ground, he told her to sit on the bed as he rummaged through her closet. “You’re in luck, baby girl.”

            “Princess dress?”

            Arthur turned around, smile on his face and a bright pink, fluffy dress in his hands, “Princess dress.” He stated, “Grab some undies from your dresser.”

            The young girl’s smiled broadened until it resembled the bright grin that Merlin displayed often. She quickly scrambled towards her small white dresser and pulled out the requested item. “Princess dress!”

            “Well, Papa can’t put your dress on if you keep bouncing,” Arthur said with a fond chuckle, “Stand still, sweetheart.”

            A few minutes later, Arthur stepped out of Arianna’s bedroom. The sweet scent of pancakes floated in the air and he could hear the faint sizzle of them cooking. Clearing his throat, Arthur held up his hands as if he was holding a trumpet. Curling his lips, he mimicked the noise which made Merlin pop his head around the corner.

            “Now welcoming, Arianna Elizabeth Pendragon, Princess of Great Britain and Northern Ireland!”

            Merlin laughed as Arianna walked out, her head held high and her shoulders perfectly squared. She had a stoic face on which only made Merlin laugh louder. After turning off the stove, Merlin walked through the archway and bowed deeply. “It is an honor to see you, My Lady.”

            “You too, Daddy.” Arianna said, standing on her tip toes to lightly kiss Merlin’s cheek, “Pancakes, now?”

            Merlin smiled and picked up Arianna, “Yes, yes. Pancakes.” He said as she slid Arianna into a booster chair, “I’m gonna put a napkin in your collar so you don’t get your pretty dress dirty okay?”

            Arianna nodded and looked up. Merlin gently pushed the edges of the cloth napkin into the collar as Arthur cut up the pancake before drizzling it with a bit of maple syrup. “There you go, honey.” Merlin said, pushing the plate closer and handing her a fork.

            “And here are ours,” Arthur said, stepping out of the kitchen and setting two plates on the table.

            “Thanks,” Merlin said, pecking Arthur’s lips.

            “Ew, Daddys gross.” Arianna said, her nose wrinkling as she scrunched up her face.

            “Gross?!?” Arthur gasped, “She called us gross! I'll show you gross!” Merlin hid his smile behind his hand as Arthur started planting kisses all over a squealing Arianna’s face.

            “Okay, you two, if we’re ever going to get to the amusement park, you two need to eat.” Merlin stated.

            “Oh no, we’re in trouble, baby girl.”

            “Swory, Daddy. We be good.” Arianna smiled.

            Merlin smiled and gestured for her to eat, the little girl doing so with a smile. Merlin shook his head. Feeling a hand intertwine with his, Merlin's eyes glanced up at Arthur, the man seemingly just eating.

            Sometimes, Merlin didn’t know how he got so lucky.

\----------

 

            The trip to the park was just like every other time they went out. Cameras flashing and people shouting questions as he, Arthur and their daughter just tried to live. Third in line for the throne, Arthur shocked everyone when he came from university with tattoos covering a good two-thirds of his body and piercings lining his ears and in one of his eyebrows and, to boot, a plain looking Merlin wrapped around his arm.

            Five years later, more tattoos now covered Arthur’s skin and Arianna was their pride and joy.  Once word got out about Merlin’s pregnancy, stories damning Arthur’s parenting was out before Arianna even was in his arms. Nights were spent with Merlin’s arms wrapped around Arthur comforting him as the words of tabloids made him doubt himself about being a good parent for their child.

            Merlin never had any doubt. He knew Arthur would be a wonderful parent. He was already a wonderful partner – loving, caring, protective, warm, -- all traits that he knew would be transferred towards their child. And once Arianna, born in the midst of night and wailing with lungs she inherited from Arthur – was placed in his arms, Merlin knew parenthood was made just for Arthur.

            Arthur was wrapped around Arianna’s little finger. He went out of his way just to make sure the girl’s smile never wavered and a tear never escaped her eye. It didn’t matter that he had ink sprawled across his skin or more metal in his skin that most people, when he had his daughter in his arm, Arthur was just like any other father : doting and doing everything he possible could for the soul he had created.

            Merlin smiled as he stood on the side as Arianna walked up to a crouching Arthur. Luckily, she didn’t seem to mind (or see) the hoard of people that were following them around the park. He couldn’t stop the tears from bubbling up when he saw Arianna place a small, flimsy princess crown on Arthur’s brow. The girl was grinning as if she had won a Noble Prize.

            Watching the scene, Merlin couldn’t fathom why anyone would think Arthur wasn’t a good father.

            “Love?”

            Merlin blinked and frowned when he saw Arthur’s hand waving in front of him. “Where’s Arianna?”

            Arthur gestured towards a small kiddy dragon ride. In front was a screaming Arianna, her arms waving in the air as her smile threatened the split her face. Leaning against Arthur, Merlin closed his eyes. In this moment, he could die happy.

            “She’s getting so big,” Arthur whispered, “She’ll be four in a matter of weeks.”

            Merlin snorted, “We still have a few more years with her, Arthur. She won’t be going anywhere soon.”

            “Still. Soon, she’ll be going to school...driving,”

            Merlin smiled, “Don’t worry, you’ll have her little brother or sister to fret over.”

            He felt Arthur tense. “Merlin…”

            “Seven weeks along,” Merlin whispered, “Uncle Gaius verified it a couple days ago.”

            “You’re…”

            “Pregnant, yes, Arthur. Please catch up.” Merlin looked up, “Arthur?”

            Arthur looked down at his partner and gently cupped his face with his hands, “You have just made me the happiness man alive.”

            Merlin rolled his eyes, “You said that when you found out I was pregnant with Arianna.”

            “And I will continue to say it every day because it’s true.” Arthur said softly, his thumbs caressing Merlin’s cheekbones, “Because you, Merlin, make me the happiness man alive every single day I wake up and see you. I think of you when I see Arianna and I will think of you when I see our new child.” Arthur chuckled, “Arianna’s going to be a big sister, she’s going to be thrilled.”

            Merlin smiled and looked at their daughter. “Yeah, she will be.”

           

 


	2. Three's a Company and Four's a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur break the news to Arianna that she's going to be a big sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say thank you for all the kudos and comments; because of them, I wrote this and hopefully will write some more! If you have any ideas/requests for this story, please, put them in the comments below!

He traced over the small bump on his lover’s abdomen. It was just a small bulge, hidden easily under clothing; but, it was the first physical sign of their child. Unblemished skin was pull taut over muscles as he traced pectorals and biceps with the tip of his finger. His own appendage, and a fair amount of his own flesh, was covered with the art of tattoo artists from around the world. From the fierce dragon on his rib cage to the delicate writing of his daughter’s name on his neck, each piece had a meaning to him and were special in their own way. They weren’t mere lines, they were a story of his tribulations and memories of the past 29 years. Even each of his fingers were detailed with minute drawings.

            On his left ring finger was the most ornate and special of his small tattoos. It was two ivy branches, one in a deep, beautiful blue while the other was a bright, fiery red. Silver thorns decorated each of the branches to showcase the arduous times that every marriage brought; but the small gold flowers showed the beauty that was in it as well.  

            His middle finger simply had his daughter’s initials – A.E.P. – written in an elegant font in a deep forest green – Merlin’s favorite color picked by their daughter so, in her words, he could “think of them both when he looked at it.” He could already see the next set sitting above Arianna’s, the list growing as the number did.

            Simple symbols like a crown and treble clef adorned the other fingers. They were small reminds to him about things that were close to his heart – his family, music, life. Around his right wrist was a tribal bracelet with a date interwoven within it: December 29th – his and Merlin’s wedding anniversary. While he wished he could say he did it out of purely love, there was also the hint of self-salvation so he could never forget it.

            Stretching across his forearm was a beautiful, majestic merlin in the midst of flight. Its beak was open and its bright blue eyes were illuminated in anger. Clutched in its talons was the legendary Excalibur, its silver seemingly gleaming against the gold detailing. It was, obviously, a throwback to the Arthurian Legends that have plagued his life since he was given the name; but it was also Merlin in his purest form on his body.

            A small series of colorful stars decorated the top of his shoulder, placed between the dragon’s wings and Arianna’s name. Constellations like the Big Dipper, Capricorn and Libra were hidden along with the date of his and Merlin’s first date that ended with a night of star gazing that will always be imprinted in Arthur’s mind. He remembered fondly watching as Merlin joyfully told him the tale of Orion and knew that he would end up marrying this man.  

            “That tickles you know,’

            Arthur was snapped out of his reminiscing by Merlin’s soft voice. Glancing down, he saw sleep glazed blue eyes peering up at him. “What does?” Arthur inquired.

            Merlin laughed, “You. Touching my belly. It’s going to be there for six more months, dear, you can caress it later.”

            Arthur smirked and leaned closer, “And what if I wish to do it now?”

            “Then,” Merlin smiled, his arms wrapping around Arthur’s neck, “Caress lower, because as much as our kid loves you and wants you, I have a bigger need for your hand below.”

            Arthur chuckled, “Your wish is my command, Love.” He said before leaning down to kiss his husband.

            Six years, he has been wed to Merlin and to this day, it’s wasn’t the filthy kisses that made Arthur’s toes curl and his heart race. It was the slow, languid ones that allowed Arthur to express as much love as he could into the expression. The way he would softly caress Merlin’s body to tell him how much he loved how it felt beneath his hands. The way he could lightly nibble on Merlin’s lower lip to show that he’ll always want more. Those kisses made Arthur’s toes curl and his heart race.

            “Daddy? Papa?”

            The two parents detached with a sigh. Merlin sent Arthur a small smile, his fingers running along his face before pulling away. Arthur watched as Merlin slipped on a t-shirt, his small baby bump vanishing before walking to the door to welcome Arianna into the room. The little girl instantly ran into the bedroom and jumped onto her parent’s bed.

            Arthur laughed and pulled her close. Arianna squealed and giggled before settling in her father’s lap, her small head resting on Arthur’s shoulder. Her small fingers were tracing Merlin’s name on his chest. Feeling the bed dip, he smiled at Merlin as he bent down and gave Arianna a peck on the head.

            Arthur wrapped his free arm around Merlin’s shoulder when he felt him settle close. Closing his eyes, Arthur allowed himself to absorb the moment but also imagine another child being in Merlin’s arms. The image made his heart twitch. He couldn’t wait to hold the baby that was currently growing in Merlin’s womb. It would be just as loved as Arianna and he couldn’t wait to go through the turmoil but rewarding time of infanthood once more.

            “Arianna, honey,” Merlin’s soft voice whispered, his hand weaving through her hair.

            The girl hummed softly, her bright eyes looking at her daddy with question. Merlin smiled softly, “How would you like to be a big sister one day? Would you like that?”

            Arianna’s face brightened, “Yeah!”

            Merlin chuckled and gently took one of Arianna’s hand to guide it to his stomach. “Right now,” Arthur whispered, “Your baby brother or sister is growing inside Daddy’s tummy like you did years ago.”

            “Why did Daddy eat my little brother or sister?”

            Arthur snorted in an attempt to hold back laughter while Merlin was crying tears of mirth. “Oh, sweetheart, Daddy didn’t eat your little sibling.” Arthur responded, “That’s just where babies grow to be big enough so they can be born.”

            “Born?”

            “Yes,” Merlin replied, “The baby has to stay inside of Daddy for 6 more months to grow big and strong. Then we go to the hospital and a doctor wheels me away for a small thing then when I come out, your baby sibling will be out of my tummy and in my arms.”

            “Oh,” Arianna grinned as she crawled over toward Merlin. She sent a large grin towards Merlin before leaning close towards his stomach, “Hi! I’m Arianna and I’m going to be your big sister! We’re going to have…”


	3. The First of Many Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's and Merlin's first date all those years ago while in Uni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one-shot that takes place before the first chapter. If anyone has an idea or a time in their relationship they wish to see, please put your idea in a comment below!

The sun was just beginning to set; the bright blue sky quickly turning into a beautiful array of purples and pinks. The sharp lingering tang of winter still hung in the air as spring tried to come back to Northern Ireland. A few paths and a couple of small hills were all that separated Arthur’s apartment complex from Merlin’s. He tried to keep his pace slow; but, his heart wouldn’t calm down and his legs seemed to want to match the beat. With his anxiety and impatience, he arrived fifteen minutes early.

             Arthur forced himself to slowly walk up the three flight of stairs so he was only ten minutes early as he knocked on the light brown oak door. He heard a shout and then a crash, which only made him sigh. A few minutes later, a tightly bundled Merlin stood in the threshold, a light blush on his high cheekbones and a sheepish glint in his bright blue eyes. “Hi, sorry I made you wait.” he said, his head bowing slightly.

             Arthur chuckled, “Well, I was early, so it’s also my fault.”

             Merlin sent Arthur a small smile before shuffling forward enough to close the door behind. With a hard twist, he snapped the deadbolt lock with a loud click. “Um, where are we going?”

             “I thought Ed’s would be a safe place,” Arthur answered with a small shrug, “You do like pizza right?”

             Merlin chuckled nervously, “Yeah.”

             The two walked through campus in realitve silence. Arthur could feel the slight edge of anxiety pumping through his veins that made his palms sweat and his throat dry. Millions of questions were running through his head; but, none of them made it out of his mouth. He heard Merlin clear his throat a few times and burrow deeper into his bright red scarf as a sharp chilled breeze blew through.

             “Are you cold?” Arthur inquired.

             Merlin glanced at him before his eyes snapped away, “Um, a little, I guess.”

             Arthur looked over Merlin; took in the lithe frame that was bound in a dark brown peacoat and a pair of blue jeans and scuffy sneakers. Black hair poked out of a red beanie but the slightly overlarge ears were exposed to the wind and were quickly turning a pinkish-red. Small shivers made Merlin quiver as if he was afraid.

             Licking his lips, Arthur slowly wrapped his arm around Merlin’s small shoulders. Pulling him close, Arthur refused to make eye contact with his date. This was already awkward enough. Arthur cleared his throat before risking a glance, “Better?”

             “Um,” Merlin was tensed under his arm, “Yeah; but, um, you don’t have to-“

             “You were cold,” Arthur stated, “It’s fine. We should get to the place in a few minutes.”

             Merlin nodded and slowly relaxed. Arthur caught a few lingering glances towards them; not sure if it was because they were two men or that he had tattoos and piercings and Merlin looked as beautiful as a untouched canvas to an artist, as they headed down that street. “There it is,” Arthur said, gesturing towards it.

             He felt Merlin chuckle, “I don’t think I can feel my ears anymore,” he mumbled.

             Arthur snickered as he gently pulled on the edge of Merlin’s beanie, “Maybe if you bought a beanie that actually fit,”

             “Hey! They’re one-size-fit-all.” argued Merlin.

             “Maybe you should buy the ones with those flaps.” Arthur suggested before trotting ahead to open the door of the restaurant, “After you.”

             Merlin walked pass him with a glare. Once the heat hit him, Merlin let out a sigh of relief. Quickly being seated, the two once again fell into a lull as they read over the menu.

             “Do you want to get a large pizza? Or a small for each of us?” Arthur asked.

             “You’re the one paying,” Merlin mumbled; obviously not happy with the idea, “You can choose.”

             Arthur looked at Merlin over the top of the menu, “Just give me an answer, _Mer_ lin.”

             Merlin flinched, his hands tensing, “Um, smalls, because you probably won’t eat what I want.”

             Arthur nodded, “Was that so hard?”

             A bright flush stretched over Merlin’s face, “Sod off, prat.”

             Arthur chuckled as he waved over the young waitress, “I would like one small meat lovers pizza,”

             “To drink?”

             “Corona.”

             The waitress nodded before turning towards Merlin with a small smile, “And for you, hun?”

             Merlin blushed, “Um, a small Hawaiian please.”

             “And what to drink?”

             “Um, cola please.”

             “Okay, no appetizers?”

             “Order of mozzarella sticks,” added Arthur, “And that should be all.”

             “Alright, I’ll be right back with your drinks.” she stated before leaving.

             “Cola? It’s Friday, Merlin.”

             Merlin shrugged, “Not a big drinker, honestly.”

             “Ah. And just so you know, I do eat Hawaiian.”

             “Oh! If you want, we can change the order if it’s cheaper.” Merlin quickly said, his eyes wide.

             Arthur laughed and waved away Merlin’s statement, “It’s fine, Merlin, calm down.”

             Merlin gulped and leaned back in his chair, his hands folded in his lap. “Sorry. It’s just-“ his sentence was broken off by the waitress delivering their drinks and her reassurance that their appetizers would be out shortly.

             “It’s just what?” Arthur inquired before taking a sip of beer.

             “Well,” Merlin sighed, “It’s just, I’m not use to this. I mean, I know I’m a scholarship student but I can pay for myself.”

             Arthur leaned forward, his cerulean eyes narrowing slightly, “I know you can pay for yourself, Merlin. I want to pay for you though as I asked you out on this date. Why? Did someone say something to you?”

             Merlin shook his head before looking up, “So, um, what are you studying? You never told me.”

             Arthur smirked, “That’s because you never asked. I’m an art and music education major. Gonna teach little munchkins to appreciate the finer things in life.”

             “You’re doing two specialities though?” Merlin’s eyes widened, “Wow.”

             “And you?”

             “Um, history and literature education major,” Merlin replied with a small shrug, “Not as exciting as yours.”

             “To each their own,” Arthur stated before taking a swig from his longneck, “But I have to ask, history? Never pegged you as someone who enjoyed the dull subject. I could never stay awake during history.”

             Merlin weakly chuckled, “I dunno, I always liked it. The structure, the linear way it flows, it’s nice. And when you take a person and practically psychoanalyze him, it’s just...fascinating.”

             Arthur hummed, “Your face lit up.”

             Merlin blinked, “Wha?”

             “When you spoke about history, your face, it lit up. I can tell you really love it.” Arthur said, “That’s good. Maybe you won’t put your students to sleep,” he said, winking.

             “I hope not,” Merlin wrang his hands together, “I mean, I don’t want them to fall asleep but I also know that history to many is just dates and nap time.”

             “Change it then,” Arthur replied, “Make it exciting. Make kids want to go to class.”

             Merlin smiled hesitantly at his date, “Did you design your tattoos?”

             “A few,” Arthur replied, “I designed this one.” he said, exposing his upper left arm. A bright white dove was the focal point, it’s eye a bright, expressive blue. In it’s beak it held a delicate, small purple flower and clutched in it’s talons was a bright pink carnation. “It’s for my mother,” Arthur explained softly, “The purple flower - a statice - means remembrance and the carnation is a mother’s love.”

             “It’s beautiful,” Merlin breathed, “It’s like a piece of art.”

             “Thank you,” Arthur said rolling his sleeve back down, “Oh, our appetizer is done.”

             Merlin looked and smiled as the waitress put the small basket down between them. “What made you get them, if you don’t mind me asking?”

             Arthur shrugged as he tapped out a small amount of dipping sauce, “One of my mates got one and thought ‘what the hell’ and ever since then, I’ve been going for more.”

             “Do they all mean something?”

             Arthur nodded and took a bite. He swallowed before answering, “I don’t want just random ink on my skin. I want it to mean something. The music note on my finger symbolizes my love for music. Crown is my family. Small things like that.”

             “They’re all nice,” Merlin mused, “But...you’re a prince.”

             Arthur chuckled, “Really? Didn’t know.”

             Merlin frowned around his cheesestick which only made Arthur laugh harder. ”I know I don’t look like the typical prince; but in reality, my arse is never going to sit on that throne. I’m third in line for the throne, so unless Mordred and Morgana fall off the edge of the earth, I’m pretty sure my title is merely a title.”

             “But you’re the, um...” Merlin frowned, “You have to have a title. All royals have a fancy title.”

             Arthur chuckled, “I’m technically the Duke of York; but, that’s about it. Nothing too fancy.”

             “’Nothing too fancy’” Merlin mocked, “You’re a Duke.”

             “Yes, because I was born from the womb of a woman who was married to a King,” Arthur snorted, “I got the title before I could even talk.”

             “Hm,” Merlin nodded, “Well, at least you won’t get taken lightly,”

             Arthur chuckled, “The badass Prince with all the tattoos and piercings.”

             “Here are your pizzas,” the waitress announced, “How were your sticks?”

             “They were delicious.” Merlin praised.

             The waitress grinned, “Want a refill, hun?”

             “Please,” Merlin said, “Thank you,” turning back to Arthur, he asked, “Do you plan on getting more?”

             “More tattoos? Eventually. When I have tattoos to get.” Arthur said, “How is your pizza?”

             Merlin hummed in pleasure, a small smile on his face. The two at in a comfortable silence, a few questions being asked from time to time; but, no lengthy conversations developed. Soon, the two were back on the streets, walking languidly through the bustling pack of university students that were desperate to get out of the chilled spring weather.

             Glancing up, Arthur saw the small dots that now brightened the dark black sky. The sharp cut of the crescent moon highlighted the beauty of the night sky even more. “It’s beautiful out,”

             He heard Merlin hum in response, “Oh, it is. It’s not cloudy for once,” Merlin whispered, “Um, can I show you a place?”

             Arthur glanced at Merlin. “Sure.”

             Merlin’s smile brightened into a grin, his eyes crinkling and brightening, and made a sharp, comforting warmth spread through Arthur’s body. Reaching out, Arthur intertwined his fingers with Merlin, “Show me the way?”

             Merlin looked down at their hands before nodding feverishly, “This way!”

             Arthur laughed as he was pulled down the street and down a few small paths. Soon, he found himself at the top of a small hill. “This is where I go when I need to get away,” Merlin explained, “From work, school, Gwaine,” Merlin chuckled softly at the mention of his roommate, “It’s just....perfect.”

             “It’s beautiful,” Arthur said looking around the lightly forested area. Only a few trees were around them and plush green grass was plentiful.

             Merlin smiled before sitting down, tugging on Arthur’s hand once he was seated, “Come on, lay down.”

             Arthur snickered and complied. “So bossy.”

             Merlin frowned, “Quiet, prat.” Laying side-by-side next to Arthur, Merlin let out a long, deep breath; his body relaxing. “Big dipper,” he spoke softly, using his finger to outline the constellation for Arthur, “libra. capricorn. Do you know the story of Orion’s Belt?”

             Arthur shook his head, “I can barely find the big dipper on a clear night,”

             “My Uncle Gaius taught me the constellations and the stories behind them when I was young,” Merlin said, “Now, Orion’s Belt...”

             Arthur listened as Merlin spoke feverishly about the tale, his hands accentuating the story and the bright smile making Arthur grin. Closing his eyes, Arthur soaked in Merlin’s voice and thought of what color flower Merlin should wear on their wedding day.


	4. The First Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets a handsome blond man at a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another pre-children story. It was requested that Arthur's and Merlin's first meeting was written, and this is probably the shortest chapter that will be written and this is mainly just a way for more of Merlin's personality to be seen.
> 
> After this chapter, I'll probably go back to where Merlin is pregnant with their second child. And yes, the second baby's birth will be written. 
> 
> I'm still open for requests. So send them in via comments~
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments thus far. You all are awesome.

               The music was too loud and was the furthest thing from his overall taste. The beer was bitter and lingered on his tounge. The small house was overfilled with uni students, desperate to get their weekend buzz going and to have a good times. It wasn’t Merlin’s scene at all.

              He doesn’t really know how Gwaine dragged him from his comfortable bed in their apartment. His feet still ached from work and he longed to go back home, curl up, and watch a season and half of Doctor Who while nursing a carton of ice cream. With a small huff, Merlin decided to do just that.

              With a scrowl, he placed his nearly full beer bottle onto the table and started to push his way through the crowd - looking for his roommate. “Gwaine!” he called out, although he was pretty sure his voice was being drowned out by the music, “Gwaine!”

              Cursing, Merlin gave a particually hard shoulder push.

              “Fuck!”

              Merlin turned around, his eyes wide. A man - tall, blond, and quite handsome - patting his soaked t-shirt, it didn’t take long for Merlin to figure out what happened. “Oh God, I’m so sorry,” Merlin said, “Um, the kitchen’s over here,” he weakly said.

              The man narrowed his eyes at Merlin, “You idiot, didn’t you see where you were going?”

              “I was just trying to get out of the crowd,” Merlin tried to explain, “I’ll pay for the dry cleaning or get you a new shirt. I’m really sorry.”

              The man visibly tried to take a deep breath and calm down, “Where’s the kitchen again?”

              Merlin gently grasped the man’s wrist, “This way.”

              Merlin led the man into the less crowded kitchen, only a few couples in the small room. Quickly, Merlin gathered a handful of paper towels, “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to do this,” Merlin stammared out, “I mean, my Uncle Gaius always calls me a clutz but I-“

              “You sure talk a lot,” the man grumbled.

              Merlin frowned, “Excuse me?”

              “You’re Gwaine’s roommate aren’t you?” the man mused, “He did say you were a bit clumsy.”

              “I was trying to get out of the damn crowd,” Merlin growled, pushing the bunch of damp towels harshly against the man’s chest, “I’m sorry that I got your shirt wet; but, you don’t have to be a damn prat about it.”

              “Calm down,” the man snorted, “What is your name? Melvin?”

              “ _Mer_ lin,”

              “Ah, like the bird.”

              “Yes,”

              The two fell into a lull as Merlin continued to pat paper towels against the man’s light blue shirt. “Well, that’s as much as I can get it out,” Merlin sighed, “If it stains, I’ll pay for the shirt.”

              The man waved away the offer, “I should be fine. I’m sorry for my rude remarks earlier, if you wish, I’ll can walk you to the door.”

              “What? Like a fair maden?” Merlin snorted, “I’ll be fine,”

              “I was just saying, I mean, you’re so...tiny.”

              Merlin’s frown deepened, “Tiny? I’m taller than you!”

              “Barely. No more than a centimeter!”

              Merlin snorted, “Well, then, sir, I shall be leaving. If you need me to pay for your shirt, you can reach me through Gwaine.”

              The man didn’t answer, merely settled his gaze on Merlin and cross his arms. Huffing, Merlin turned and started out of the kitchen. “Have a nice night, Merlin.” came the softly spoken farewell.

              Merlin sighed, “Yeah, you too.”

              It wasn’t until Merlin was halfway home - stomping the whole way - that he realized that he never even got the man’s name.

 


	5. A Mother's Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has a lovely talk with his beloved mother and gets his worries settled.

             At six months pregnant, Merlin’s body was warped and was constantly struggling to keep up the demand of supplying both parties with the needs to live. Male pregnancy was still in its early stages of being understood. Specialists were few and far between as males with the special chromosome mutation were just as rare. Sadly, right now, more doctors were more worried as to to why male pregnancy started rather than treating those who were carrying.

             Wincing, Merlin rolled on his side, his hand resting on his round stomach. His feet were aching and swollen. His breathing was restricted as the child has grown large enough to force his abdominal organs up into his chest cavity. It was during this time when Merlin wondered why he allowed Arthur to do this to him and if homicide was still a federal offense.

             Merlin could feel the nights of minimal sleep. His eyes were slowly drifting downward. Luckily, it was the middle of summer holiday so both he and Arthur were off from their teaching jobs; and, by time school did start up again, Merlin would be too far into his pregnancy to work. Sighing, Merlin rubbed his eyes. Another half-a-year off.

             Arthur always reassured that they could afford it. He was a royal and therefore had a large sum of money sent to him every month; but, they both agreed that every pound would be transferred into a savings account for Arianna and her siblings for university, emergencies or anything of that nature. They could live a comfortable life with their teacher salaries and preferred to raise their children in a normal setting rather than a royal one.

             With a heavy sigh, Merlin forced his body to sit up. He settled a hand on his lower back as he rocked back and forth to gain enough momentum to stand. Waddling, he walked over to the bathroom and quickly did his business before heading towards the kitchen. His precious child wanted some pickles and who was he to deny it?

             Grabbing the large jar from the fridge, Merlin settled against the counter with a small smile on his face. He closed his eyes and soaked in the utter silence that surrounded him. Arianna was out with her papa to look for a special toy that she wanted to give her little sibling upon its arrival. With a pickle in his mouth, Merlin gently caressed his stomach; a fond smile on his face. “You’re lucky, you know,” he whispered, “You're gonna have a big sister that’s going to fawn over you like you’re gold or something.”

             Merlin yawned as he laid on the couch, pickles on the floor beside it. Turning on the television, Merlin watched through glazed eyes as the latest news filtered through.

             “And in other news,” the newswoman spoke, a large fake smile on her ruby painted lips, “Prince Arthur Pendragon, Duke of York, and his husband, Merlin Pendragon, are yet again expecting,” she said as a recent photo of Merlin going to the local grocery store with Arthur and Arianna, “Many are wondering if the young couple are up to raising yet another child with their first born only being three years old. Its no secret that Prince Arthur’s hair-raising attire and blatant disregard to the crown, many wonder if he is up to the role of father. No signs of distress has been seen with the girl, but with two children at the helm, will Prince Arthur’s true nature finally show true?”

             Merlin growled and turned off the television with huff. “Don’t listen to them,” Merlin whispered, his hand resting on his hand, “Your papa is the best one out there. He might look big and scary but in reality, he’s a big teddy bear. You can even ask your big sister when you get here.”

             The shrill sound of the phone ringing made Merlin curse. With a huff, Merlin rushed to his feet and waddled to the phone. “Hello, Pendragon residence, Merlin speaking.”

             “Oh, hi honey!”

             Merlin smiled, “Hi Mum. Why are you calling? Uncle Gaius okay?”

             “Oh, your Uncle is still breathing, don’t worry, that damn fool won’t be going anywhere soon,” she said with a fond chuckle, “I was just wondering how my grandchildren are doing.”

             “Arianna is out with Arthur, and child number two is currently using my liver as a football.”

             “Sounds like he’s already a mini Arthur.”

             “I hope not,” Merlin laughed, “Love the man but I can only deal with one of him.”

             Hunith sighed, “I just watched the news. The things they say about him.”

             Sitting down beside the dining table, Merlin placed his free hand on his stomach, “Yeah. I mean, why can’t they just leave him alone. You would think that if he was some crazed drunk and mean biker guy, I would’ve picked up Arianna and left. But, they can’t get past how he looks! It infuriates me. Arthur is...Arthur is wonderful to Arianna and I know he will be towards our second child and the children after; but, it doesn’t matter if we raise 9 Noble Prize winners, they will still damn Arthur as a father.”

             “9 kids huh?”

             Merlin frowned, “Random number, Mum. There is no way in hell I’m carrying 7 more children.”

             Hunith’s chuckle made Merlin smile. “How are you feeling, hun?”

             Merlin leaned back, “The same as with Arianna. Like I’m as big as a house, my feet are the size of bloody tree trunks, my back feels as if someone is constantly walking on it, I snapped at Arthur for breathing too loudly earlier, and I have an insane craving for pickles at the weirdest times; and yet, I love it.”

             “Pregnancy can be hell and yet enjoyable,” Hunith replied, “I remember when I was pregnant with you. I would look in the mirror and curse because I was so big; but, when I felt you kick or move, I knew I would go through it all over again just to have you.”

             “Yeah; although, I probably won’t be saying that when I go into labor,” Merlin chuckled, “I think I told Arthur last time that I was going to chop off his penis if he ever came close to me again.”

             “Oh, every person says that. Just be happy you don’t have to push it out.” Hunith giggled, “And look at you now. Arthur came close and you’re knocked up once more; carrying a future prince or princess.”

             “I’m merely carrying my son or daughter,” Merlin stated, “There’s no way in hell my child will be on the throne, Mum. Between Mordred and Morgana’s children, my children were merely be people. And that’s the way Arthur and I would prefer. You’ve seen how the royal family is perceived.”

             “A grandmother can wonder, can’t she?” Hunith spoke, “With yours and Arthur’s parenting, your children would be the best rulers.”

             “Can you call the news companies and say that? I’m sick and tired of seeing my family’s faces on tabloids and our parenting being questioned. I mean, does Arianna look like she’s a bad child?

             “Merlin,”

             Hunith’s stern voice made Merlin shift and sit straight up. He felt as if he was about to get scolded.

             “Listen to me closely. I’m only going to tell you once,” Hunith started, “You worry about Arthur. Arianna. That child in your womb and every child after; but, don’t listen to those news people who don’t know their head from their arse. You know Arthur and you know yourself. You know the best for your family. They can say whatever lies and slander they want; but, pay no heed to them. They will only infuriate you and Arthur. You need to focus on your family. Let them take their bloody pictures and let them video tape you. Let their hurtful words slide off of you. You and Arthur are raising beautiful children. Arianna is an angel sent from above and I know that the child growing now is going to be the same because both of them are going to be raised in a house with two loving, devoting parents.”

             “Mum,”

             “I’m not done, listen. You married a man covered in tattoos, yes, but you chose to look past that and saw Arthur for he truely was; but I also know that you knew that not everyone is like that. You knew that everyone would judge Arthur. Is it right? No. But it is sadly the reality that we currently live in. Perhaps you and Arthur will start to change that; but, with change comes resistance.”

             “Mum, what are you trying to say?”

             “What I’m trying to say, my baby boy, is to simply live. The news will always say that you and Arthur are bad parents. The news will always spout stupid lies about you and Arthur. Ignore them and live. Laugh with your children. Play with your children. Go out with your children. Live, my son, live, love, laugh, be a family with your husband and beautiful children. And say fuck you to the people who want to damn you.”

             Merlin blinked. It was unusual to hear his mother curse. “Do you understand me, Merlin?”

             Chuckling, Merlin ran a hand through his hair, “Yes Mum. Thank you.”

             “Now, go relax. Tell Arthur that I love him and miss you all. And give Arianna the biggest kiss from her grandma.”

             Hearing the key in the door, Merlin frowned, “How did you-“

             “They left from my house fifteen minutes ago,” Hunith explained, “Now, go. I’ll talk you later, hun.”

             “Love you.”

             “Love you too,”

             With a small beep, Merlin hung up and placed the cordless on the table. He made it to his feet just as the door opened and the sound of hurried feet echoed in the small apartment. Mere seconds later, he welcomed Arianna into his arms. “Daddy!”

             Merlin chuckled, “Hi honey, how was your day with Papa?”

             “We went shopping!” Arianna said, her eyes wide and arms waving frantically in the air, “But you no see what I bought for baby. You see after baby comes out of your tummy.”

             Merlin laughed and pecked the top of her forehead, “Fair enough. Now, go take off your shoes and put them in your closet, nicely.”

             Arianna nodded and gave Merlin a kiss on the cheek before running towards her room. Sighing, Merlin placed a hand on the table, ready to ue it as leverage to stand once more. “Here,”

             Merlin smiled and took Arthur’s hand. With his help, it was easier to stand. “Soon, I’ll be too big to even stand up.”

             “I’ll always be there to help you,” Arthur said, pulling Merlin close.

             “And you should be as it is your fault that I’m this way,” Merlin mumbled, his arms wrapping around Arthur’s neck, “How was your day?”

             Arthur smiled, “It was nice. Arianna had a good day so that’s all that matters. Did you enjoy your day of peace? Catch up on some sleep?”

             Merlin nodded, “Thank you.”

             Arthur pecked the top of Merlin’s head, “I know this is hard on you. I only wish that there was someway I could alleviate some of the troubles for you.”

             Cupping Arthur’s face, Merlin smiled, “I know you do, and I thank you for it, but it’s fine, Arthur. Dinner?”

             “I was thinking pizza. Arianna suggested it.”

             Merlin grinned, “Hawaiian?”

             “Hawaiian,”  


	6. Meeting Father Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's first meeting with the rest of the royal family doesn't go exactly to plan; but, at least something good came out of the disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my shorter chapters and one, in my opinion, the most out of character one. Hope you like and thank you for all the kudos/comments thus far!

Cursing, Merlin tugged off his light blue sweater. He growled as he tossed it towards the other discarded pieces of clothing that littered the floor. He had only a few minutes until he and Arthur had to leave and he was standing in their bedroom in nothing more than a pair of black trousers. Merlin wasn’t sure, but, he was pretty confident that one required a shirt when meeting their boyfriend’s father.

Throwing his hands up in the air, Merlin marched back into their small walk-in closet. He by-passed all the bright, vibrant colors that he usually wore to work and social events and went towards the darker colors that he knew would look more professional and mature. Holding up a black pullover sweater, he pressed it against his chest before it was tossed aside.

“Merlin, you know that I love you; but, I can’t live like this.”

Turning, Merlin sent a scathering glare at his partner, “Shut up, I’ll clean it up later.”

“After you go crazy trying to find a bloody shirt?” Arthur snorted as he approached Merlin, “It’s a shirt, Merlin. I didn’t try on every shirt I had when I met your mum.”

“Yeah, well, my mother isn’t the bloody King of England!”

“And Northern Ireland.”

“And Northern Ireland! Your sister is a Duchess; and your brother is the Prince of Wales.”

“And I’m the Duke of York,” Arthur added with a small shrug.

Merlin’s eyes narrowed, “You are not helping.”

Arthur chuckled and took Merlin’s hands into his own, “Merlin, pick a bloody shirt, put it on, and let’s go before we’re late.”

“But--”

Sighing, Arthur looked around before walking out of the closet. A few minutes later, he reappeared with a violet button-up shirt and a black t-shirt, “This should look fine.”

“Arthur, that’s too bright,” Merlin complained.

“Shut up, it’s fine.” Arthur said, throwing the two pieces of clothing towards his partner, “Hurry up and put them on.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow, “You just going to stand there?”

“Yep.”

“Prat.”

Arthur merely smiled at the familiar, fond insult and gestured for Merlin to start getting dressed. “See, you look fine,” Arthur said once Merlin was dressed.

“You’re biased,” Merlin stated with a frown, “Now can we please get this overwith?”

Arthur chuckled and pulled Merlin close, “Everything will be fine.”

“You’re not even close to him,” Merlin mumbled, his face nuzzling Arthur’s shoulder, “I don’t see why he has any interest in me. I’m just Merlin, little ‘ole Merlin. Nothing too fancy here.”

“I’m a Prince, no matter how unlikely it is for me to be King, he’s obligated to meet any person that catches my fancy for more than a year. You’ve gotten to 18 months, so you should count yourself lucky you lasted this long.”

“Lucky to be with you or not seeing the King for this long?” Merlin asked with a cheeky smile.

Arthur smirked, “Both.”

* * *

 

 

Dinner was an awkward event. The sharp clank of silver against china was the only noise that was allowed within the dining room while eating. Apparently, according to Arthur, it was an unwritten rule within the royal family.

 

The eldest - Mordred Michael Edward Pendragon - sat across his father with a stoic face although his dark blue eyes seemed focused on Merlin. Much like his father in his youth, Mordred also had straight black hair that was cropped short and a hardened face that spoke of the natural stubbornness that every Pendragon seemed to be born with.

 

Across from Merlin sat the beautiful, elegant Duchess Morgana Elizabeth Pendragon. Long, luxurious curly raven strands fell around her pale face. Green eyes sparkled through thick lashes and the touch of makeup only enhanced her beauty. But even though all the beauty, Merlin could see the strength and courage she harbored within her; which in Merlin’s view, made her even more beautiful.

 

The King himself, Uther Edward Peter Pendragon, was a strong man even though his black hair was now a dark silver and winkles have started to form. His eyes, a dark green that was slowly becoming an even darker gray, held the power and intelligence that he was known for. Uther was a man that while many disagreed with some of his policies, no one could say that Uther was a weak man that was swayed by those around him.  

 

Both Arthur and Merlin sat to the King’s left. Arthur ignored his father’s scowl when he saw the newest addition to Arthur’s tattoos - a detailed merlin hawk in mid-flight clutching Excalibur on his right forearm - and his sister’s snort when Arthur exposed his numerous piercings in his left ear.

 

“So, how long have you two exactly been...with each other?” Uther asked, a hint of discomfort in his tone.

 

“A little over a --”

 

“I was asking Merlin, Arthur.” Uther said cooly, his eyes focused on a nervous Merlin.

 

“Um, uh, 18 months, um, sire.” Merlin said.

 

Uther nodded as he calmly placed his fork and knife down. Merlin watched in awe as a butler swooped in and took the plate away. Seconds later, the rest of the plates vanished. “I think we should retire to the Drawing Room next door.”

 

Merlin blinked as Uther and the two older siblings stood as one. Glancing at Arthur, Merlin tried to gain the nerve that he would need for the round of questions that were undoubtedly coming. “I guess we should go,” Merlin muttered.

 

Arthur frowned, “We could bolt.”

 

“Yeah, but then your father would release the dogs and...does Buckingham Palace have vicious attack dogs?”

 

Arthur chuckled, “I’m not entirely sure. Haven’t seen this place since I left for Uni three years ago. Maybe Father bought a few.”

 

Merlin grinned. Leaning, Merlin tightly grasped Arthur’s hand, “To hell we go?”

 

“To the ninth circle,” Arthur replied standing.

 

The two entered the lavishly furnished drawing room with their heads held high and their fingers interlaced. Three sets of eyes settled upon them and Merlin felt their cold regard for him cover him. Arthur led him to a small ivory loveseat.

 

“18 months,” Morgana said with a smirk, “Such a long time to keep a little bird hidden, little brother.”

 

Arthur sent a small glare towards her, “At least I have someone, Morgana.”

 

“It’s not a contest,” Uther’s calm voice said, “Neither Mordred nor Morgana should feel the rush to...be the same as you, Arthur.”

 

Merlin’s brows furrowed at Uther’s harsh tone towards his youngest son. Glancing around, he could see the deep contempt that the three royals had towards his boyfriend. “Where did you two meet?” Morgana inquired.

 

“Initially, at a party,” Arthur answered, “But our formal first meeting was in a class we shared.”

 

“And what do you plan on doing with your schooling, Merlin.”

 

“I wish to be a history or literature professor at a college,” Merlin replied.

 

“At least he chose subjects that aren’t ludicrous and don’t contribute to society.” Mordred muttered.

 

Merlin blinked, “I hardly see how art and music don’t contribute to society, sire. The arts are just as important as any liberal subject. I mean, without the arts, history wouldn’t be as wonderful as it is.”

 

“Sounds like he’s a keeper,” Morgana joked, “Sticks up for his man just like a cute little puppy.”

 

“Morgana!” Arthur snapped, “Don’t speak to Merlin like that.”

 

“Arthur, speak to your sister with respect,” Uther said, “Morgana, please, just remain quiet. Now, Arthur, must you continue to disgrace the royal family by continuing to draw on your skin and putting more holes in your body?”

 

“Father, it’s not --”

 

“I thought this was just going to be a phase,” Uther continued, “But yet, whenever I see you, your little, crude collection has grown. When are you going to learn? You have an image to uphold and --”

 

“Enough!”

 

Merlin glanced around the room, slightly confused as to why he was suddenly standing, but narrowed his eyes on the King. “How could you speak to your son in such a demeaning manner?” Merlin hissed, “He’s your son. Screw the titles, screw your royal blood, Arthur is your son and should be treated with the respect that he deserves!”

 

“Arthur, control your toy!” Uther growled, “And boy, I am the King and you will speak to me as such, or so help me God, I will --”

 

“You will do nothing, Father.” Arthur stated calmly, standing up beside Merlin, “Merlin isn’t my “toy”, he is my lover and will remain so for many years. If you do not like that fact, or the fact that I have tattoos and refuse to restrain myself to adhere to your ideal version of a Prince, then stop calling me, stop sending me emails, letters, stop communicating with me. I will continue to do my work as a Duke and show up to the bare minimum of events; but, besides that, I want no communication with a family that bares no love for me.”

 

“Arthur, as a Prince, you have a duty to bare heirs!” Uther shouted as Merlin and Arthur turned to leave.

 

Growling, Merlin looked over his shoulder, “Well, then, good think I’m a Carrier now is it?”

 

“Legitimate heirs,” Uther added with a glare.

 

Arthur looked at Merlin, a smirk on his face, “Marry me?”

 

Merlin blinked, frozen, “What?”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Marry me? You know, I do, I do, husband and husband. So?”

 

Merlin frowned, “Wow, this is so romantic.”

 

“Didn’t take you for a girl,”

 

Merlin snickered, his arms reaching up and wrapping around Arthur’s neck, “Well, isn’t it a good I’m not a girl?”

 

“Answer, Merlin.”

 

“Yes, you prat.” Merlin said.

 

Merlin watched in delight as Arthur’s face broke out into a wide grin, his eyes crinkling on the side, “Fiance...I have a fiance.”

 

“I didn’t give you consent!” Uther shouted, “I forbid this --”

  
“Your opinion doesn’t matter, Father,” Arthur replied, “Now if you excuse us, my fiance and I have to go celebrate.”


	7. Welcome to the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur welcome their second child into their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debating on if I want to stop this series here, or start a new one with these being an actual story (as I did have a somewhat plot planned out; but, not a full one). Not sure yet. Might just continue doing small one-shots like this. Leave your suggestions in the comments. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos.

On the morning of October 16th, Arthur found himself being slapped awake by a Merlin who was in the midst of labor. Admittedly, it took a few minutes for Arthur’s sleep addled mind to catch up to the situation, although, Merlin’s shouting did help to speed it up. “Is the baby coming?”

Merlin’s heated glare answered Arthur’s question. “Stupid question.” Arthur muttered as he threw the blanket off his legs, “Really stupid question.”

Merlin shorted, “You think? Call Gwaine, he said he could watch -- oh fuck,” Merlin gritted his teeth as a contraction hit, his hands curling into fists, “Oh God,”

“Breathe,” Arthur said softly, his hand gently rubbing Merlin’s back, “Breathe.”

“Arthur, I love you, but shut the fuck up before I punch you.” Merlin growled, “Go...go call Gwaine. We need to get to the hospital. Call Doctor Kilgharrah too, let him know we’re coming.”

Arthur nodded and pecked the top of Merlin’s head before sprinting out of the bedroom to make the requested calls and to tell Arianna where they were going so the toddler didn’t have a panic attack when she noticed her parents missing. Once the contraction ended, Merlin slowly eased his way onto his feet.

His heavy stomach rested low and he knew he needed to get to the hospital soon so he could get his child out. If the labor proceeded too long, it would cause the death of the baby and, probably, him. Unlike his female counterparts, Merlin didn’t have the necessary equipment to give a natural birth. If he waited long enough, the baby went down the anal passage, which in the infancy of male pregnancy, thought would be a way for males to give birth. But, the sphincter proved not to be able to stretch enough to allow the child through and always ended with the child perishing and the carrier near-death or dead.

Doctors were confused as how a chromosome change could give a male a womb to carry a child but not give them everything they needed to give birth safely. The protocol of male pregnancy was usually a scheduled C-Section a few weeks before the due date in hopes of the male never going into labor. However, just like in normal pregnancy, labor could come early which the male has to rush to the hospital before the child dropped any farther.

“Daddy?”

Merlin turned and sent a smile towards his daughter, “Hi Honey. It’s early, you should sleeping.”

“You having baby?”

Merlin nodded, “Later, Papa will come pick you up so you can come see them, okay? Go back to bed. Uncle Gwaine will be here in a little bit to watch you while Papa and I go to the hospital.”

Arianna nodded but rushed forward and wrapped her small arms as far as she could around Merlin’s body. “Love you, Daddy.”

Smiling, Merlin ran his hand through Arianna’s long, blond hair. “Love you too, sweetheart. Go back to bed, okay, and when you wake up, you’ll be a big sister.”

Arianna’s grin made Merlin’s heart jump. He couldn’t wait to come home with the new baby and see how Arianna was going to dote on the child. Merlin could see his family slowly coming together and it was wonderful and beautiful. As Arianna headed back, Merlin absentmindedly rubbed his stomach as he shuffled around for a shirt.

“Here,”

Merlin smiled and took the t-shirt that Arthur offered him. “Arthur, hand, now.”

Arthur quickly grabbed his husband’s hand, wincing as Merlin tightened his hold to the point of pure agony. He was sure he heard a crack. A few seconds later, he felt Merlin’s grasp loosen. “Done?”

Merlin nodded, “Yeah. Is Gwaine here yet?”

“Should be pulling up now. Shoes?”

“Slippers are by the door. Shoelaces went out seven months in.” Merlin weakly joked, “Gwaine needs to get here now.” Merlin groaned.

Arthur gritted his teeth and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Quickly selecting Gwaine in his contact he put the phone to his ear as he grabbed Merlin’s hand as the man went into another contraction. “Gwaine,” Arthur grunted as Merlin’s grip tightened, “Where the fuck are you?”

Arthur muttered his answer and hung up. “He just pulled in. Come on.”

Merlin nodded and, with Arthur’s help, shuffled towards the front door. “Baby poppin’ out yet, spirit fingers?”

Merlin sent his old roommate and best friend a small smile, “Just about with you moving like an old granny. Jesus, thought Arthur might have to use a kitchen knife to open me up.”

Gwaine laughed. “Well, don’t let me keep you waiting. I’ll watch little ‘Anna and bond with my precious Goddaughter while you go give birth to another prince and princess.”

Merlin chuckled, “Thanks for watching her, Gwaine. Arthur will call you when it’s okay to bring her over to the hos--oh fuck, god this fucking hurts.”

“Oh, I think that’s your cue to leave, Princess.” Gwaine said, watching as Merlin bent as another contraction ripped through him, “Take care of him.”

Arthur nodded, “Thanks again, Gwaine. Come on, dear.”

Merlin managed another thankful smile before shuffling towards the door. Fifteen minutes, and three extremely painful contractions later, Merlin found himself being wheeled straight to the operation prep room. Stripped bare except for a thin cloth sea green gown, Merlin breathed through another contraction as the anesthesiologist ran through the risks of local anesthesia. Halfway through, a gray-haired man marched through the door. Standing a couple inches taller than Arthur and with a military-trained firmness, Doctor Kilgharrah was the leading expert on male pregnancy within the London area and one of Merlin’s oldest family friends.

“Good morning, Merlin, Your Highness.” Kilgharrah said.

“Sorry to disturb you, ‘Gharrah.” Merlin replied with a small smile.

Kilgharrah snorted and walked over towards Merlin. Pulling on latex gloves, he started to massage Merlin’s stomach, “How long ago did contractions start, Child?”

“An hour ago, give or take a few minutes,” Merlin answered.

Kilgharrah frowned, “Cutting it close this time, Merlin. You should’ve came sooner.”

“We had to wait for Gwaine to come to watch Arianna.” Arthur replied.

Kilgharrah nodded, “Is she excited?”

“Very,” Merlin said with a fond chuckle, “Now, can we please get this child out?”

Kilgharrah chuckled but nodded. “Your Highness, you will need to gown up if you wish to be with your husband.”

Arthur nodded and squeezed Merlin’s hand. “See you in a few minutes, Love.”

Merlin looked up at Arthur with a large smile, “Don’t be late.”

“I think you’re thinking of yourself,” Arthur said.

 

Being under the knife while conscious would always be a surreal experience for Merlin. A thin, green curtain kept the gory sight of his stomach from him; but he could hear the sounds of the surgery. Beside him, Arthur sat on a small stool, eagerly awaiting for the baby to come out and to hear the first wail of his child. To Merlin, he looked like a five-year-old on Christmas Day.

“You’re going to feel a small pressure, Merlin,” Kilgharrah prompted. A few seconds later, Merlin felt his heart leap out of his chest when he heard the loud cries of his newborn baby. “Congratulations, it’s a boy.”

Merlin smiled, “A boy?”

“Pretty sure the penis is a clear indicator.” Arthur joked.

“Uh, sir.”

Arthur’s head turned around when he heard the nurse’s hesitant voice. “W-What going on?”

“Shit,” Kilgharrah swore, “Clip the umbilical cord now. Get me some type specific now. Please escort the Prince out of the room.”

“No wait, I’m not leaving him. Merlin!”

 

Merlin tried to hold on; but the darkness surrounded him as he watched his husband being pulled out of the operating room.

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin tried to shuffle through the haze. Faintly, he could hear the soft whispers that were trying to lead him away from the comforting abyss. “Merlin?”

With a groan, Merlin forced his eyes to open. “‘thur? Wha’ ‘append?”

“Oh thank God,”

Merlin chuckled when he felt a firm kiss being pressed to his forehead. “Baby?” Merlin whispered.

“Alive and loud,” Arthur answered with a fond laugh, “He’s getting fed right now.”

“A boy,” Merlin whispered, “Thought I heard wrong in the room.”

“Nope. A healthy 3.6 kilo baby boy.” Arthur replied, “And then....and then...”

Reaching out, Merlin wrapped his hand around Arthur’s, “Dear, what happened?”

“You started bleeding out.” Arthur whispered, “And I...I thought I lost you.”

Merlin weakly smiled, “Still ticking. Not leaving you.”

“Good, because as useless as you are, I don’t know what I would do without you.” Arthur ran a hand through Merlin’s hair, “And you especially can’t leave me with a newborn. Who would change all the diapers?”

Merlin chuckled, “Who would potty train him?”

“Exactly,” Arthur said, “We’re parents again.”

Merlin laughed, “Yes, yes we are. What did you name our precious child?”

“Elmo. I know how much Arianna loves him.”

“You’re funny.” Merlin said, “But there is no way in hell you named your own son, a possible heir to the throne, Elmo. Good God, King Elmo.”

Arthur snickered, “I didn’t name him yet.”

Merlin sighed, “Will we be able to have more?”

“They said yes, but--”

“Honey, Arthur, it was a complication. It happens,” with a wince, Merlin sat up, “I’m alive. Our baby is alive.”

“But what happens if it happens again and you don’t survive. Or our child doesn’t survive. What then?”

“It could happened,” Merlin replied, “But it won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Because there’s no way I would burden England with an unmarried Arthur Pendragon with two children.” Merlin said, “Admittedly, it going to be awhile until I go through this again, so let’s not worry about this now. I want to see our son.”

“Well, here he is, Mister Pendragon.”

Turning, Merlin smiled at the young nurse. In her arms was a blue bundle, a small hand peeking from it’s folds. “Doctor Kilgharrah will be in soon to tell you about your post-op.”

“Thank you,” Merlin said, holding out his arms, “Now, please, I want to hold the child that has been my hell for the past nine months.”

The nurse smiles, “I think his face will make you change your tune.”

“They always do,” Merlin’s face brightened as the small infant was lowered into his arms, “Oh, he’s so precious. My little, beautiful son. Oh, Arthur, he has black hair. Finally another non-blond, I’m not alone.”

Arthur snickered, “He has your nose too.”

“Do we have a name for the little Prince yet?” the nurse inquired, her clipboard in her hands.

Merlin glanced at Arthur before his eyes focused on the child in his arms, “I think he looks like an Alexander. A strong, tough Alexander.”

Arthur smiled,”Alexander.  Alexander William Matthew Pendragon.”

Merlin leaned down and lightly kissed his son’s forehead, “Welcome to the world, my precious Alexander.”


	8. Mirror, Friend or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his latest pregnancy, Merlin's body isn't as fit as it use to be, and he's feeling the insecurity of it loom over him as he gets ready for a Gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a wait for an update, aye? Sorry about that. Thanks for all the comments and kudos this has gotten thus far. 
> 
> Still unsure if this will spawn into a full-length story; but, if it does, it would take place a few years in the future (Alexander would probably be about 6/7, Arianna around 10/11) so expect a few more one-shots with Baby!Alexander and Pre-Children snippets. 
> 
> Ideas still welcomed in the comments, although, not sure if all will get written!

Merlin frowned as he looked at his reflection. His hand gently ran over the scar on his stomach. A thin layer of flab lingered from his pregnancy with Alexander; whom was now a bouncing, happy ten-week-old infant. Merlin sighed. He knew he was being illogical when he thought that his attractiveness dimmed just because he bore a scar and gained weight after giving life; but, he couldn’t stop the damning thoughts from entering his mind.

 

“Merlin, we need to get going if we’re going to meet Mor--,”

 

Merlin looked over his shoulder when Arthur stopped speaking. “I know, I just need to get a shirt on.”

 

Turning, he walked towards the closet only to be stopped when a firm hand wrapped around his wrist. He jerked back in surprise, his blue eyes wide when his back met Arthur’s chest. “Arthur?”

 

Merlin’s eyes fluttered shut when he felt soft, caressing kisses being brushed against the side of his neck. “A-Arthur?”

 

“I’m tired of seeing you staring into the mirror, thinking you don’t look as beautiful as you did a year ago,” Arthur whispered, his chin resting on Merlin’s shoulder as his arms wrapped around Merlin’s waist, “You are….You are just Merlin.”

 

Merlin chuckled weakly, “Yes Arthur, I am Merlin, good job there, Love.”

 

“No!” Arthur turned Merlin around, his eyes wide as he tried to get his point across, “No, that’s not what I’m saying. I’m trying to say that,” Arthur’s brows furrowed in thought, “I don’t want you to think that I’m no longer attracted to you or something just because you have a scar or gained a few stones.”

 

Merlin looked away from his husband, “Arthur, we’re going to be late.”

 

“I don’t care about that right now,” Arthur stated, “Not when you’re standing in our bedroom damning yourself. You gave life, Merlin. You gave me two beautiful children, and when I look at them, I feel like the luckiest man alive. And without you, I know that I wouldn’t have them. You gave them to me and I will always be...thankful and indebted to you.” Arthur sighed, “Merlin, I don’t care that you have a bloody scar on you nor do I care that you’re not a stick anymore. I-I...I love you. I love you. Not your figure. Not your body. Those are merely benefits to your personalty. To your soul. Those are the things that I love you for.”

 

Merlin gulped when he felt the sharp sting of tears in his eyes. “Watch out Arthur, you’re starting to sound like a poet.”

 

Arthur laughed and wiped away one of Merlin’s wayward tears with a thumb, “Stop looking into the mirror and putting yourself down, Love. You just gave us a beautiful baby boy ten-weeks-ago, give yourself a break.”

 

“Arthur, I have flab. I didn’t have flab with Arianna.”

 

Arthur snorted, “You also gained a stone and half more than you did with Arianna.”

 

“...Still. Flab, Arthur, I have flab. And now, I’m suppose to go and parade in front of all the high-end people with our children, and I have flab!”

 

Arthur shook his head, “I’m pretty sure no one will notice, Love. Furthermore, if they do, damn them. You look as beautiful as you did when you crashed into me at a party eight years ago. Nothing will ever make me not attracted to you.”

 

“What if I lose my limbs in a horrific accident.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Even then.”

 

“What if I lose my penis?”

 

Arthur looked at his husband, a bemused look on his face, “How would you….nevertheless, even then. Now, go put on your shirt and get your suit jacket. Arianna is anxious to go show off her new princess dress.”

 

Merlin chuckled, a small smile on his face. Lightly, he kissed Arthur, the smile widening as he peered up into bright blue eyes, “I love you, Arthur.”

  
Arthur pecked Merlin’s forehead, his eyes closing as he soaked in the moment, “I love you too.”


	9. The One He Holds Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that Arianna was to meet the royal family was the day that she was forever etched into Arthur's skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short that came from a burst of inspiration with this story. Unsure where/what is going to happen next with this 'verse. Been playing around with a prequel idea that would stem from the initial meeting at the party a few one-shots ago. Anyways, thanks for all the kudos/comments thus far. Enjoy!

A deep sense of anxiety and dread made his hands shake as he grabbed a tiny, dark blue dress. Fine lace decorated the collar and cuffs of it, a plastic jewel sewn into the middle of the chest. It was the best dress that ten-week-old Arianna had within her extravagant closet. He walked into the small nursery, a smile stretching upon his face once he heard his precious daughter coo. Her hands were in the air, opening and closing.

Chuckling, Merlin leaned over the side of the crib. “Hi, my love. Have a lovely nap?” he whispered, reaching down to pluck her up.

Arianna looked up at him with bright blue eyes before her attention focused back onto her hand, chewing on it. Merlin laughed and brought her towards the changing table. He quickly changed her diaper with the skill that only comes from having a child. Arianna giggled as Merlin pulled off her jumpsuit, her thin wisps of blond hair sticking up. Merlin’s smile broadened. “Was that funny?” he cooed, his fingers playfully tickling Arianna’s side, “Are you ticklish, little one?”

Arianna’s giggles made Merlin’s anxiety bubble away. “Let’s get you dress, sweetheart. Then you get to meet Grandpa and your Aunt and your Uncle.” Merlin sighed, “And pray to God that they don’t smite me.”

Merlin gently tugged on the dress before using his hand to sooth down Arianna’s blond hair. “At least you got your papa’s hair,” he mused, “Can’t say you’re not papa’s daughter. And, where is your papa, hm?” Going off to meet his family and he up and vanishes,” Merlin shook his head and tsked, “He’s gonna be in trouble. Yes, he will.”

Arianna babbled, her hands tapping on Merlin’s cheeks. “You’re so cute...and you know it.” Merlin said, smiling, “Okay, let’s finish you up.”

A pair of white socks and shoes, along with a flower headband, was added to the ensemble. “You are so cute!” he said, lifting her up and plopping her on his hip, “Yes, you are.”

“A shock considering you, love.”

Merlin sent a glare over his shoulder. Bouncing up and down, Merlin turned around to face his husband, “I would call you something, but sensitive ears.”

“Hm, yes, Arianna, already there to save her papa.” Arthur said, swooping in and taking Arianna from Merlin’s arm, “Look at you, all pretty.  Ready to meet your Auntie?”

“What about Uther? Mordred?” Merlin asked.

Arthur frowned, “Apparently too busy to meet their new granddaughter,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Arianna’s crown, “But not our problem. Your Auntie Morgana is at least seeing you.”

Merlin smiled before frowning. Taking a few steps forward, Merlin gingerly placed his fingers on the white bandage that was adhered to the side of Arthur’s neck. “I really hope this is a new tattoo and not a boshed assassination attempt.”

Arthur laughed, “I don’t think the assassin would get far from killing the third in line for the throne, Merlin.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, “What did you get?”

Arthur transferred Arianna back into Merlin’s arms. Slowly, he peeled off the bandage and turned his head. “It’s beautiful,” Merlin whispered, taking a few steps towards Arthur, “Look Arianna. Look at what Papa got.”

Written in beautiful, elegant font was Arianna’s name in a beautiful shade of blue and bright silver on the side of Arthur’s neck, displayed for all. “God, Arthur,” Merlin said, softly, “It really is beautiful.”

Arthur smiled and placed the bandage over the fresh tattoo. He took Arianna back, the little girl giggling. “You need to go get ready, love.”

Merlin nodded. “Arthur,”

Arthur looked up from Arianna. Merlin stood in the threshold, a small grin on his face, “Thank you.”

Arthur chuckled and cradled Arianna close. “Go get dressed, you idiot.”.


End file.
